YOUR CLAWS IN ME
by Luaneei
Summary: ERIC & TRIS [AU]: When Four broke up with Tris, there were not a lot of things that were able to lift her spirits. But that changed when Eric came along and dragged her into an exciting love affair. While both of them enjoyed the fun, one of the two got lost in it and stepped far across the line. (NO WAR / NO DIVERGENTS / FOUR YEARS AFTER INITIATION / SMUT! )
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR CLAWS IN ME** | CHAPTER ONE

. . . .

Whenever she was in the training room, she liked to remember her own initiation. It was about four years ago and it was awfully painful. But nevertheless, the arduous stress, the cuts and bruises, and even the brutal fights helped her to become the person she was today. Brave and fearless, representing exactly what it meant to be part of the warrior faction, what it meant to be dauntless.

The warm rays of the early-morning sun shone through the upper windows. The new initiates were ordered to be there by eight. Tris was excited to see them since she was told that one Abnegation-born girl dared to join them this year, knowing that she herself had been the last one ever since.

As she prepared some exercises for the next hours of training, she took notice of the sound of an opening door, followed by footsteps. Yet she did not turn around, did not pay any attention to whoever was approaching her.

"Must be exciting to have one of your own kind this year." She looked back to find Eric standing just a few inches away from her. She was unsure what to say because in fact, he was right. Even though she did not agree with the Abnegation-girl being _one of her kind_.

She gave a silent nod as she continued.

The initiates came in just in time. Tris introduced herself as their instructor, losing only a handful of words before the training started. She began with teaching basic steps and moves to attack and defend, helped the newbies whenever she considered it necessary. Every now and then she looked back at Eric, who seemed to have kept a closer eye on her than on the initiates. And sometimes she watched him pacing around the room like a tiger.

It was around noon when she looked up at the clock. Eric gave her a permitting nod and she dismissed the initiates for a quick break. As soon as they left the room, she grabbed a bottle of water, and a towel that she threw around her neck.

"You were uncommonly quiet." she said and took a sip of water.

"Well, I didn't feel the need to step in." he said. "Even though your explaining sucks. Poor kids."

She rolled her eyes. "Bite me!"

In the second half of the training Eric took over. He was much more demanding and less willing to help. Tris thought to herself, it was his way of showing who he was, making sure the new arrivals knew their places before they could even step out of it. He wanted them to respect him right from the start, to actually fear him. She knew, he did not know the difference between these words. Not even back when she was an initiate.

After the training Tris took a quick shower, put some make-up on and a slinky black dress. She wore the high heels Christina got her for her birthday last year and made her way to meet with her and Will in the pit. That night was supposed to take her mind off things.

It had been three weeks since Four broke up with her. The reason was idiotic, as well as it was simple: He did not love her anymore, or at least that is what he told her. Things were happening too quick, the first week was unbearable, and she still suffered heartache.

It was her best friend's idea to go out and have some fun at the bar. The music was good enough and the booze was cheap, so Christina had tried to motivate her in joining them.

"So, how are they, the new initiates?" Will asked as he bought three bottles of mixed beer. It was the usual stuff Dauntless tended to drink to have a good time, yet Tris did not exactly understand why.

"Honestly, they are not bad. It was Eric, who burnt me up, actually." she said.

"How come?" Christina asked. Her laugh turned into a quiet snort.

"Remember how he was when he trained us? He was ten times worse today." Maybe she overreacted. Maybe Eric was not exactly ten times worse. But surely, he had already pushed the initiates to their limits on their first day, which was anything but a good sign, she thought. "By the end of stage one, I guess there will be nothing left of them anymore."

"Come on, Tris!" Will added, laughing. "You were a _Stiff_ and even you survived his brutal training."

"Excuse me?"

From both sides, Will got a playful nudge with the elbow. Admittedly, he was not entirely wrong. Tris was weak and uptight, and most of the time helplessly overchallenged. But yet she made it, ranked fifth of twenty-five initiates in total. Which was indeed a good place for someone who was Abnegation-born.

The bar filled up with the darkening of the night. The little group extended when Marlene and Shauna decided to join them after midnight. It was around three in the morning when Tris stood up from her stool, hugged her friends goodbye and left them with the still ongoing party. While she was pacing through the hallways, she took off her high heels and carried them all the way to her apartment.

Being half-drunk, she stood in front of the door. The bad thing was that she forgot the keycard to unlock and open it inside. What was even worse was that after a three weeks break-up, she still had to share the place with Four. Both of them requested a new apartment, and whoever got the approval first, was the first one to move out. Unfortunately, none of them got anything yet.

She quietly knocked against the door, waiting. But there was nothing. She began to knock harder, even shouting his name but nothing happened. For a moment, she leaned with her back against the door, her head pressed against the metal, thinking. Her friends were still out, and she was not really fond of rejoining them. She also refused to wait for them, or even for Four to come back.

After a while, she used the stairs, going up until she reached the fifth floor. Up here, she knew, were the apartments for the leadership. She hardly knocked against one of the doors.

When Eric opened the door, she grinned. "Thank goodness, you're still awake!"

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just need a place to sleep. Please, don't ask any questions."

He did not even hesitate. As soon as he took a step aside, she slipped past him into his apartment. It was much bigger than she expected, and the view out the windows was spectacular. It was like she was able to see the whole city from up here.

"Thank you, Eric." she said as she took a seat on the couch. Two bottles of beer stood on the table, both empty.

He sat down next to her. With his chin he pointed at another door near them. "Bedroom's there."

"You let me sleep in your bed?"

"Well, you can take the floor if that's what you prefer."

She hopped off the couch and moved towards the bedroom door. Before she opened it, she turned around again and caught Eric looking after her. She did not blame him, it was her short dress that caught everyone's attention tonight. Maybe even her long and slim legs as well.

Her green eyes held his without a flicker, and maybe it was the alcohol that pushed her back into his direction.

"You like it?" she asked. "The dress, I mean."

He nodded. "I do."

Slowly she moved closer to him, then sat down onto his lap. She easily removed the dress by pulling it over her head. Enjoying the touch of his hands all over her body, she let him feel every single inch of it. He did not hesitate, did not think twice about what was going to happen next, and it excited her. It excited him.

She stood up teasingly and turned her back on him when she removed the bra. He instantly followed her into the bedroom, put off his black t-shirt before he lied down on top of her and pinned her arms to the pillow. It did not take her long to realize which way he wanted it. In fact, she expected him to play his dominance that way.

He kissed her lips first, then slowly went from her neck over her breasts and down to her bellybutton. Skillfully his hands tugged down her dark panties, then ran up and down her inner thighs. She sighed out to the feeling of his tongue gliding over her vagina, and she grabbed the pillow to have something to hold onto. Uneven breaths and mumbled words filled the room, and shortly after, the sound of his pants unzipping followed.

For a moment, he stood up and watched her as he pulled down his pants and underwear. She rested on her elbows to observe his athletic body and, of course, she bit her underlip when she saw what he had got to offer below the belt.

He grinned, leaning over her slim body again with one hand navigating his cock between her legs. She closed her eyes, moaned through her teeth when he slid inside, and arched her back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, held him close while his thrusts went in and out. She gave another loud moan when he pushed harder and freed himself from her embrace. He sat up, having a tight grip right above her hips as he watched the shaft of his cock moving in and out of her.

After a while he stopped, she watched him as he pulled out and sat back, catching his breath for a second.

"Turn around." he demanded, and she did as she was told. With her back turned on him, she was on her hands and knees, and stretched her ass out against his crotch.

With his hand, he slapped her right butt cheek and she heaved a loud moan.

"Yes, that's it, baby." he said, his deep voice tempting. "You want some more?"

She nodded, swallowing. She gasped quietly when she felt his fingers around her neck, the pressure created by him pressed her head down.

"Then beg for it." he said.

"Please, Eric!" she sighed, "Give me more. Please."

With his grip kept around her neck, he began to thrust into her again. His other hand wandered down between her legs, his fingers started to circle around her clit. He had her now, she knew. She was barely in control of herself, yet she made sure to not come yet, to enjoy that moment for a little while longer. Perhaps as long as he was able to.

He pushed his dick in harder, and then let go of her neck to place both of his hands on each side of her hip. She held her own orgasm back until he came, and Eric laid down on his back next to her.

For the next couple of minutes, both of them remained silent. She turned to him and rested her head on his chest, and he wordlessly let her.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Feel free to tell me what you think. It'll help a lot. Thank you! c:_


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUR CLAWS IN ME** | CHAPTER TWO

. . . .

It was seven o'clock by the time Tris got home from Eric's place. She did not want to stay longer than it was necessary, although she would have liked to. Not for Eric in particular, but for the familiar togetherness. She missed it since Tobias decided to sleep on the couch for as long as they had to share the apartment. It will make things much easier for the both of them, he explained his decision. What he actually meant was something else, but there was truth in his words. Separation meant nothing if they did not live separately, broke free from the routines they had. No waking up together, no eating together, no time together ─ no together at all.

She walked through the front door, which was, to her own surprise, left ajar. The apartment looked like a mess. Clothes were spread all over the floor, bottles of beer and an open package of cigarettes lay on the couch and table. The sound of clashing glass came out of the kitchen.

"Why does our apartment look like this?" she said when she spotted Tobias, her finger pointing at the chaos in the living room. "And why did you leave the door open?"

"I had friends over last night. Sorry, I meant to clean it up before you come back." he said. The latter question remained ignored.

"It looks like you invited the whole pit in here." She picked up one of the empty bottles to find out what exactly they had been drinking, then put it back on the table. "You do realize that this is still _our_ place, right?"

"We just drank a few beers. What's the big deal?" he shrugged carelessly. "Besides, where have you been last night?"

"I forgot my keycard and you didn't open the door, so I had to sleep at a friend's place."

"Guess I didn't hear you, then. Weird."

 _Weird, indeed,_ she determined.

The rest of the day dragged on painfully slow. Not only the training and the initiates, but also the lack of sleep exhausted her. By the late afternoon, she was back home, enjoyed the water pattering down her bare back under the shower before she let her tired body fall down onto the couch. But the possibility of a little break vanished with the ringing sound of her phone. Her face lit up when she looked at the screen.

"Eric," she lifted the phone to her ear. "I was just about to call you."

"Come see me in the office, okay?"

Without any further questions, she put down the phone and jumped off the couch. After four years of working as the leadership's assistant, she got used to always being available for them. It did not matter if it was after midnight, and it did not even matter if she was having lunch with her friends. What did matter, however, was the good reputation, the satisfying payment, and the possibility of climbing up the ladder to leadership herself.

When she entered the office, Eric leaned back in the chair, his feet put up on the table, and a bunch of papers on his lap. She noticed, he did not look as tired and stressed as he sounded on the phone. Yet he seemed packed with work, she judged when she detected even more papers on his desk.

"That's a lot." she quietly spoke to herself as she exhaled a breath. "What is all this?"

His eyes began to wander over the sheets of paper, his voice dismissive as he explained "Candor wants to meet up to discuss the safety in and around their compound. Amity's complaining about the Factionless stealing from their fields. Erudite claim the right to self-protection and therefore demand the access to light artillery. And so on. Most of them are stupid requests and complaints." Half of the sheets, he shoved over the table into her direction. "Approve them, or don't."

She did not hesitate to sit down in front of him, reading request after request and complaint after complaint. Sometimes it was difficult to decide, sometimes it was obvious. Taking care of such things must be one of the challenging duties of a leader, yet it seemed quite exciting as well. It was a way of helping people, making them feel a little bit more comfortable in the city.

It was a few minutes after midnight by the time she was done. The amount of requests they got from Erudite was overwhelmingly high, while there was not a single one from Abnegation. Not even a tiny complaint. It did not surprise her. In fact, she would have been quite worried if she had found anything that had her former-faction's name on it. Because then, she knew, it would have been something serious.

She leaned back in her chair. Her eyes flicked to Eric's face for just a second, then back down onto her hands when he looked at her.

"Go home if you're done." he said. Even after four years, she still flinched a little bit at his ordering intonation when he spoke.

"I don't feel like it." she said merely, earning an arched eyebrow from Eric. She went on to add, "You know, Four and I ─"

"Yeah, I know." he interrupted.

She snorted. "Of course you do. He likes to spread the word."

"And why shouldn't he. He doesn't owe you anything."

Eric's words were not exactly what she wanted to hear, but yet there was truth in them. It made sense because, in fact, Tobias was free to do whatever he wanted, regardless of how Tris felt about it.

She nodded approvingly. "I guess you're right. But still, it's not easy to let go of the past few years. And he seems to handle it like it was nothing."

"Who knows." Eric shrugged carelessly. "You'll live. It's not that bad."

His eyes met hers again and she scowled. _You wouldn't know, Eric_ , she wanted to spit out so badly. _You wouldn't know because you never got pushed into this kind of situation, and you probably never will_. She reconsidered and kept her mouth shut instead.

She stood up from her chair and walked towards the door, not saying a single word. She heard Eric standing up as well. "So, where are you going if you're not going home now?"

"Somewhere." She did not care to walk faster when she realized that Eric was following her through the hallway. She turned around shortly to sneak a look at him.

"You can crash at my place again if you want." he said.

"I might have said yes if you weren't such an insensitive ass." It slipped.

He laughed. "Oh, come on. I'll make it up to you."

She hesitated at first. Christina and Will would let her in, even at such a time. They were always caring and understanding whenever she needed to vent about something ─ not that she did it all the time. It happened maybe twice or three times since they have met four years ago. But yet she doubted that it was a good idea to wake up next to a happy couple in her current condition. Which practically left her no other choice.

"Fine, I'll accept your offer."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm sorry for taking so super long to upload, but Uni, ugh! Anyhow, feel free to tell me what you think! It'll help a lot. Next chapter is already 'heating up', if you know what I mean. ;)_


End file.
